


A Myriad of Bright Ideas

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Humor, Nerdiness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn hates the fact that her heart actually beats faster for the nerd with a movie poster of "The Dark Knight" on the inside of his locker. (Originally posted on 11/25/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Myriad of Bright Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first SamQuinn. I do think these two are quite cute still, although I don't actively write for this fandom anymore. Please enjoy!

He's so… _different._

That's the only word that comes to Quinn Fabray's mind as she stares at him, full lips arranged in a childish pout, lemon-blonde locks arranged into a careful disarray, as he fiddles with his locker combination. He seems like a walking contradiction - a jock with mind-blowing good looks combined with a nerd of the highest degree.

It boggles the mind.

He likes her, and she knows he likes her. He's made that clear on several occasions, and it only slightly makes her feel uncomfortable.

Okay, slightly might be an understatement.

Because, what? She hasn't even known the guy long, and here he is, thinking that she's the best thing since Breadsticks. (And it scares her, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.) After all, the last time a guy has looked at her like this, she got pregnant. Pregnant and left to fend for herself while the father went and diddled around with other girls. Not that Puck didn't try, but she digresses.

She finds herself pursing her lips as she stares at him, concentrating on his movements. The strange way he wrinkles his nose as he tries to figure out the combination to his locker has her particularly intrigued. It almost warrants a smile.

_Almost._

His fingers, nimble and lithe and strangely appealing, slip over the twisting lock, and the facial expression that accompanies it tells her that success is far from his reach. It's almost cute.

Again, _almost._

For some reason, Quinn gets distracted by looking at his boyish features, attractive even when frustrated, and she is startled when he actually addresses her.

"You just gonna stand there and not help a brotha in need?"

_Oh, he did **not** just say 'brotha'._

But Quinn feels that traitorous smile cross her lips and there is a slight warming in her chest which has seemed too cold lately.

She finds the warmth pleasant.

The Cheerio walks toward him, closing the gap of space between them, and she feels that warmth increase. It scares her, but excites her at the same time. She's felt this feeling before - with Finn, with Puck - and it frightens her beyond all reason. It shouldn't. She shouldn't be afraid of getting hurt again, but she is.

She has been hurt so many times before, she's not sure where the old scars end and the new ones begin. This makes her sound like a total emo kid, but it is how she feels, so screw what anyone else thinks.

Quinn draws herself out of that line of thought and just stares at him. Sam Evans. The cutecute _cute_ boy with the blonde hair and the blue eyes and the white teeth. Perfection in the form of a…

"I'm thinking my combination was either the first three digits of _Avatar's_ box office draw or the number of how many comics I own…I'm not sure."

_Nerd!_

"I've tried both, but neither works." Sam frowns in that adorably distraught way and Quinn thinks that maybe she doesn't have to shoot him just yet. Despite that, she feels her grip tighten on her own bag out of slight annoyance.

"Do you think you might know what it is?" he asks, and his voice is so innocent and naïve that she almost screams.

"Have you tried the number of times you've watched _Inception_?" she replies; he grins.

"Good idea!"

She smacks her forehead with her hand.

Quinn watches as he actually tries to put whatever number into the lock, and he fails. There goes that pout again with those full lips of his. She actually feels bad for a minute, for putting that false hope into his head.

"Dang. I really thought that might be it."

_'Dang'? I'm not sure whether to squeal or smack him. Or both,_ Quinn thinks, looking at the adorably blonde specimen in front of her.

"Have you tried your birthday?" the blonde Cheerio offers, genuinely trying now.

Sam's eyebrows knit together in thought before he tries the combination offered. With a _click_ , the lock opens and he stares at her in awe. "Wow! It actually worked!"

"Oh my God," Quinn replies, halfway between sarcasm and incredulity.

The locker swings open, and _ohsweetfancyno_ there's an actual movie poster of _The Dark Knight_ on the inside of the locker door.

Quinn hates the fact that her heart is fluttering in her chest because of his laugh in her ears, most likely due to the fact of her shocked expression at gazing upon said poster. She actually hears him chide, _"Why so serious?"_

She doesn't reply. There are no words for this kind of dorkiness.

"It's the best movie ever," Sam states, as if it is the most obvious fact in the world.

"I thought that was _Avatar_."

Sam smiles, "Yeah, that, too."

"You could just make up your mind…"

"You wouldn't understand," Sam says, smiling. "Chicks only really like girly movies and _Twilight_ nowadays."

"Shows how much you know about me - I find those movies _and_ Robert Pattinson quite repulsive." Quinn smirks at him, and she just might be flirting with him. She is never able to tell.

Sam laughs at this. "Then what is your favorite movie, anyway? _Bring It On_?"

" _Superbad_."

And he is shocked. Obviously so. His features contort from a look of utter surprise before transforming back into a more amiable manner. Then, he bursts into laughter, "Quinn Fabray likes _Superbad_? And you call me a nerd!"

Quinn sees why this is funny, and she lets a giggle escape her lips. "What can I say? I've always had a crush on McLovin. He's _my_ Edward Cullen."

Sam's laughter increases at this, and Quinn marvels at the feel of making him this amused. It gives her an overwhelming sense of pleasure, knowing that she can make this innocent, naïve person laugh like this. She enjoys it more than she should.

The tardy bell rings, breaking the two of them out of their laughter induced reverie. Quinn almost feels sad that it had to end.

Yet again, there is that _almost_ to make everything better in her mind. Because there is this strange tugging at her heart, something that makes her think that there is something so likeable about Sam that he would be the most dangerous kind of boy to get to know - the one that is _so_ easy to fall for. The one that would be the hardest to get over.

But she smiles, nonetheless, and finds herself hard-pressed to care about those trivial things.

Sam is looking at her with those blue eyes, filled with some kind of devotion that makes Quinn's heart catch in her throat.

The blonde football player doesn't break his gaze; he only smiles and says, "See you at Glee?"

Quinn feels herself smiling back. "Of course."

Sam turns and walks down the hall to his next class, leaving Quinn standing alone by his locker, which he had forgotten to close, of course. She scoffs to herself and reaches out, placing her hand on the cool metal and easing the door shut with a barely audible sound. Her eyes never leave Sam's attractive figure as she does this, and she finds her smile turning into a full blown grin.

Sam Evans, despite - or because of - his nerdiness, officially has her interest.


End file.
